As I Have Loved You, So You Must Love Chicken
by AirbornAnomaly
Summary: The daily lives of girls working at a fast food chain. Contains irate customers, sarcasm, chicken nuggets, and saucy situations.
_Chicken Fillet is a representation of a restaurant well known across the Southeast USA for delicious chicken, funny ads featuring cows, and being one of the last major corporations to hold the Christian religion as one of their primary interests. They're closed on Sundays, much to the chagrin of the hungry. I'm sure many of you have heard about them in the news over the last few years for various reasons._

 _This one is dedicated to anybody who has ever worked food service._

* * *

"I cannot believe the incompetence at this restaurant!"

"Ma'am, please calm down."

"The objective stupidity it must take to vex me so!"

"Ma'am, please-"

"Can anyone fathom a world where such injustice is allowed to take place!? The distress this episode has caused me will last a lifetime!"

"Ma'am, we'll be happy to give you a new sandwich."

"I would hope so!" the obstinate woman screamed, causing her large hoop earrings to sway menacingly and the toddler gripping her skirts to cry louder. "No mayonnaise this time! My darling boy shouldn't be exposed to anything he doesn't agree with, especially at an establishment that prides itself on family values! This whole situation is disgusting and I want to speak to the manager!"

The young man forced to deal with the rant blinked at the spittle flying his way. The child screamed and screamed, forcing him to speak loudly and upsetting the other customers in line. The tag on his shirt didn't have two stars of excellence next to the name "Kaito" for show. He could handle this situation. He smoothed out a wrinkle on the sleeve of his pristine uniform and put on his best smile.

"Ma'am, here at Chicken Fillet we do pride ourselves on tenants of family, morality, and wholesomeness," Kaito recited as if reading an employee handbook. He placed a hand over his heart, obscuring the franchise logo on his red shirt and stood proud, his blue hair shining under the bright fluorescent lights. "Part of that creed includes an understanding of the importance of forgiveness, as underlined in the teachings of our Lord, Jesus Christ, and I would hope you could find it in your good heart to forgive us for our mistake. We're very sorry."

The woman was visibly stunned. The other customers in the line for greasy fast food chicken were equally shocked. An elderly man at a nearby table shed a tear as he put down his chicken nugget and began clapping. Others picked it up and soon there was a rousing applause for Kaito's words. The woman shrank into herself, obscuring her face with her overdone coif of black hair before repeating her demand for the manager.

Kaito was about to recite the Chicken Fillet policy of sending all complaints to corporate through a hand written letter before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, Kaito, couldn't have said it better myself."

Kaito smiled before stepping aside. "Thanks, Luka."

The offended customer balked at the presence before her. The girl was tall, nearly six feet, and actually stood above the employee who had so professionally handled her complaint. Her black uniform slacks started just where the customer's bust line ended, betraying the silhouette of gorgeously long legs. Her red company polo, emblazoned with a black stripe down the left side to signify her position as manager, was pushed to its limits by her impressive chest. Her features, sharp and chistled, were highlighted by the friendly smile adorning her small lips and the cold comfort of her deep blue eyes. Long silky pink hair tied into a neat ponytail stuck out the back of her Chicken Fillet baseball cap. It was as if the image of Aphrodite herself stood before the irate woman.

She was effectively intimidated.

Luka held a fresh chicken sandwich towards the woman. She smiled wider. "I hope that you and your child can forgive us, Miss. Here's a complementary sandwich for your trouble, no mayonnaise this time." Her eyes narrowed and her smile shifted more into a smirk.

The customer took the sandwich slowly and avoided looking into the manager's eyes. She clearly regretted demanding her presence. "Thank you, but I would like to speak to the employee that made my sandwich."

"I made your sandwich," Luka answered simply. The woman faltered. Luka took the cue and went for it. "My staff is an extension of myself. When one of their hands makes a motion, it is my hand just as equally as theirs. Any mistake is a mistake of my own, Miss."

The complainant frowned and tried to feign a haughty confidence. "I'm, uh, going to have to send a complaint to your higher ups."

"That is your right as a respected and paying customer, Miss," Luka offered with a friendly tilt of her head. "I hope you enjoy your meal and have a great day."

"Yeah, sure," the woman mumbled before walking off, the wailing toddler shutting up and killing the cacophony of noise that shrouded the encounter. Kaito sighed. Luka giggled.

"As if 'no mayonnaise' is going to save that poor kid from her parenting. Enroll him in football or something you stupid bitch," Luka whispered just loud enough for Kaito to hear. The blue haired man held back his laugh. "Good work, buddy. You handled that perfectly."

"Thanks, Luka," Kaito answered. He stepped back up to the counter. "Now, may I take someone's order?"

Luka, satisfied, walked back to the prep area and gave her crew an appraising smile. Rin smirked, enjoying her manager's deft handling of nuisances way more than she should. The new girl, Meiko, looked flabbergasted at the display but a nod from Luka was all it took for her to get back to the task of pulling nuggets out of the fryer. At the end of her sweep Luka was surprised to see Miku giving her a pout from behind the preparation counter. Her usual long teal twintails were tied back into a smooth ponytail that went down the curve of her back. The manager's eyes followed the organic arc with a hungry grin.

"What's wrong, Miku?" Luka asked, striding over to the assistant manager. She placed a hand on her waist, looking much too comfortable.

"Luka, not at work," Miku chastised, shaking off the taller girl's hand. "And I thought I talked to you about trying to defend me all the time."

Luka frowned. "That's my job, Sweetheart. What kind of manager doesn't protect her employees?"

"Still," Miku postured, slapping some lettuce on a chicken patty, "I could have spoken with that crazy lady and easily got her to go away."That was debateable. She was purposely kept on food prep due to her general inability to speak to customers properly.

Luka grinned a foxy smirk. "We don't speak to trash, Miku, before we dispose of it."

"Luka, that's terrible!" Miku protested, unable to hide the way her face brightened at the remark.

The manager shrugged. "You love me anyways."

"Too much, I think," the assistant manager replied quickly. She wrapped the sandwich she was working on in wax paper and slid it down the line, within reach of Kaito at the counter. "You aren't forgetting the staff picnic I organized for tomorrow, right?"

"Of course not," Luka said. "We're going right after church. You've been giving me the rundown on that plan for a week."

Miku spied the order for three chicken strips appear on the screen above her and reached for a box. "I don't want you to forget."

Luka pursed her lips. "When do I ever forget?"

Miku placed the chicken carefully in the box and sent it down to Kaito. "When it's my Dad's birthday party."

Luka frowned. "That was an honest mistake. Besides, your Dad loves me, he understood me being late."

"Would he love you as much if he knew all the things you do to me while we're living in sin?"

" _I_ do to _you_?" Luka repeated. "If I'm remembering correctly, and oh boy do I know I am, I didn't tie _myself_ up for, what did you call it? Oh yeah. _Breakfast in bed_."

Miku blushed and pushed her girlfriend away. "Luka, please!"

The manager pressed herself back in, this time leaning right up to Miku's ear. "That's what I like to hear."

Miku held back her squeak and hoped that nobody noticed Luka giving her ass a healthy grab before walking away.

* * *

Luka pulled the car into one of the last available spots at the small park near their workplace. It seemed everyone else was already at the picnic, a side effect of going to a later Mass. She motioned to open her door but Miku's hand on her arm stopped her.

"No lovey dovey stuff, Luka," Miku warned. "Our relationship at work is strictly professional friendliness."

"Oh come on," Luka whined. Her girlfriend's hard glare broke her down. "Fine, but a kiss before we go in."

Miku smiled. She leaned over and gave Luka a peck on the lips. "Happy to oblige, Ma'am."

"I'm really glad my lessons on proper manners are catching but I'm not old enough to be called that," Luka complained before getting out of the car and heading towards their coworkers, Miku on her heels.

It was nice to see their friends from shifts they don't usually work. Len was sitting under a tree's shade, predictably arguing with his sister Rin about something. Gumi seemed to already be in her cups, dancing enthusiastically to the music playing out of a nearby portable speaker. Her cousin Gakupo and best friend Miki happily swayed along with her. Lily played cards with Haku and Oliver. Kaito was manning the barbeque, Meiko standing nearby. He looked up and grinned.

"Guys, they're here!"

Their coworkers offered waves and calls, happily returned by the pair. Miku gave her girlfriend a pat on the back and walked over to the card table. Luka choose the grill.

"What's up, Boss?" Kaito greeted. He flipped a burger allowed a satisfying sizzle to grace their ears.

Luka enjoyed the smell of cooking meat for a few seconds before answering him. "I'm fine. Father Larry gave a nice sermon about the merits of hard work and it made me feel appreciated. How about you two? Having fun yet?"

"I'm having loads of fun!" Kaito cheered. "I always have fun when I get to be with my friends."

"Yeah, me too. This picnic is great," Meiko agreed, holding up a mason jar triumphantly.

Luka's eyes followed the jar curiously. "Whatcha got there, Al Capone?"

Meiko smiled. "Homemade blend. My favourite. I'll give you a sip but I'm warning you that you can't handle it."

"I handled a whole lot in University so I'll be the judge of that," Luka argued, taking the offered jar. She winked at Meiko and upended it, taking two or three gulps before pulling it away and sputtering futilely.

"Hot damn!" Luka screamed in a hoarse voice. "What in the hell is that slop? Tastes like dish soap!"

Meiko took the jar back and took a long drink of it. She made a show of smacking her lips loudly and humming as if the rubbing alcohol moonshine was the most delicious thing she ever drank. "Special Meiko Sixty-Nine Proof! I used to use this stuff to light my boobs on fire as a party trick."

Kaito and Luka offered dumbfounded stares. Ms. Alleged-Flaming-Mammaries seemed proud of herself. Kaito voiced the question. "Are you serious?"

Meiko nodded vigorously as if this feat was something to be immensely proud of. "Yep!"

Luka and Kaito shared a look. The tall woman shrugged. "I would love to see that."

Meiko laughed. "Maybe later if I drink enough of this and Kaito asks me really nicely. Now, I'm going to dance, call me when the food's done."

They watched their mysterious co-worker bounce off towards Gumi's music and shared a moment of silent reflection. Luka nodded appreciatively before reaching into the cooler by Kaito's feet and grabbing a bottle of water.

"That was the worst thing I've tasted since the time Miku tried to make Japanese cuisine. You'd think she'd be good at that, considering her heritage."

Kaito moved some hot dogs from the bottom to the top of the grill. "Miku make dinner for you often?"

"Of course," Luka answered. She took a longer drink of her water than she had initially planned. "Roommates and all. We take turns."

"How is that?" Kaito asked. "I mean, you're both out of school so you probably see each other often even outside of work."

"It's great," Luka answered absently. She was watching Miku lean down to stare at the cards in Lily's hand, offering a nice look at her girlfriend's modest cleavage. _Alright, alright, alright_.

She took a sip of water. Her tongue tasted like hand sanitizer.

"Miku's still in school though," Luka explained. "Working on her teaching certificate."

Kaito nodded and flipped some hamburgers. "Miku would be great with children, wouldn't she?"

Luka frowned and narrowed her eyes. She took some water in her mouth and swished it around, waiting for her friend to explain himself.

"Luka, if I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

Luka spit the water onto the grass. The taste was finally going away. "Of course I can. Shoot."

"I'm going to ask Miku out soon."

"..."

Luka nodded slowly. A few tens of feet across the park Hatsune Miku, her girlfriend, was happily laughing along with her friends, oblivious to the world around her. To the fact that she was the most beautiful girl in the immediate area and nobody here knew just how devoted she was to her best friend and lover. Luka considered her words and actions very carefully.

"That's a bad idea, Kaito."

"Why?" he asked, unknowing. He moved some burgers to the top of the grill and flipped a few hot dogs. "She's so nice. Hard working. Has a clear direction in life. Pretty as anything. Hell, she even goes to church every week. Seems like the perfect woman to me."

"Yeah," Luka agreed dreamily. She cursed herself and continued. "It's just, well...uh..."

"Are you okay, Luka?" Kaito asked, genuinely worried. Luka shook him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't think Miku is your kind of girl, Kaito. How about, Meiko? I'm pretty sure she's into you. You should have seen the eyes she was giving you when we got here."

Kaito laughed. "I'm not sure if the lady who brags about lighting her chest on fire is my kind of girl."

Luka pursed her lips. He wasn't wrong. "Maybe you should give her a chance. She's a good girl under all that."

Kaito frowned. "Yeah, maybe I'll give her a chance if Miku doesn't work out."

"Doesn't work out?" Luka stumbled. "You aren't dating her." _Ever_.

"Well, I hope to," Kaito innocently dreamed. The poor fool. He plated the meat from the top of the grill and closed the lid. "Food's done."

He turned to bring the plate to the already set picnic table. Luka's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned quizzically.

"Kaito, you're my friend and I want you to be happy. I've known Miku for a very long time and I can confidently say that asking her out is not a good idea."

Kaito frowned. "I'm not sure why you're so adamant about this but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll wait a bit and we can talk about this later."

 _Or never_. Luka bit her lip. "Okay."

Kaito smiled. "I appreciate it, Boss." He turned back towards the table and called, "Food's ready!"

Luka watched Miku's face brighten up. Their eyes met and her girlfriend, the love of her life, gave her a smile meant only for her. A smile she had not nor ever will give to someone else. Luka smiled back awkwardly. _Poor guy is screwed_.

* * *

Work the next day was business as usual except for one fact.

It was hot.

Blindingly scorchingly hot.

Hot enough to kick their restaurant's poor air conditioner into overdrive, burning a belt on it and causing the entire store to turn into a sauna. Standing at the counter, at the apex of all the large windows lining the walls, was like being an ant in a magnifying glass. Luckily the day had been uneventful and they were thirty minutes away from closing. Luka sent Rin home and locked the doors early, customers be damned to the hell that was the heat outside rather than the fire in the building. Luka was taking her fifth break inside of the cooler, trying to dry all the sweat lining her uniform. A knock on the door warned her that time was up.

"My turn, Boss."

"Fine," Luka grumpily answered. She left her shirt untucked, no longer caring and opened the door. The comforting cold already disappearing in the wave of burning air, she let out a loud sigh. She stepped out and held the large door open for Kaito's turn. "Hurry up. I'm going to stack the chairs and I'll have Miku clean the counters. We can be out of here in twenty if we're diligent. And for the love of God don't eat any more ice cream."

"Luka can I talk to you quickly first?"

Luka resisted the urge to sigh again. It had only been one day and she had no desire to talk to her friend about why he shouldn't ask out her girlfriend while it was hot as a fire in the Sahara. She shut the door loudly and poorly masked her disinterest "Yeah, sure."

Kaito scratched the back of his neck. "Luka, you're one of my best friends and I want it to stay that way."

Luka narrowed her eyes. "Okay."

Kaito frowned. "I just don't think it would work out between us."

"..."

Luka took a calming breath. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but you aren't my type of girl."

Luka clenched her fists. Her fingernails still held some cold and comfortably chilled her palms as they scraped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kaito paled. He pulled off his uniform baseball cap, scratched the top of his head, and took a step back. "I, uh, figured that you were interested in me."

"What gave you that idea, dumbass?" Luka chided. She tilted her chin and gave Kaito the condescending look she usually saved for rowdy children making a mess. He gulped satisfyingly.

"Well, y'know, you were really against me asking Miku out so I just assumed-"

"Kaito, I'm gay."

His eyes widened. Luka held her haughty composure. She figured that as long as she didn't reveal their relationship she wasn't going against Miku's wishes. Her own sexuality had nothing to do with a stupid 'business decision.' She smiled.

"So, you were right about one thing. I'm really not your type of girl."

Kaito's shocked stare broke. Confusion quickly gave way to a soft giggle. "I guess not, huh?"

Luka's stature softened. She gave her co-worker a friendly punch in the arm. "No problems?"

Kaito smiled and put his hat back on. He swept Luka into a hug. "'Course not. Who am I to judge how you feel? I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"I'm sorry that you're an idiot," Luka replied before wrapping her arms around him. She pat his back and let go. "Now get in the freezer and enjoy yourself while Miku and I close up. I was serious about the ice cream though. No more."

"One more?" Kaito pleaded with a shy smirk. Luka rolled her eyes and walked off.

"None!" She yelled behind her as she turned the corner to find Miku sitting on the service counter. She was kicking her legs out and dipping a chicken nugget in a packet of sauce. Luka heard the freezer door close.

"Did I give you permission to eat the stock?"

"Fire me," Miku dared. She popped the nugget in her mouth and held it open towards her girlfriend. Luka was briefly disgusted and strangely tantalized by the whole piece of chicken in her lover's maw.

"Screw you," Luka defied weakly. She stole a nugget from the package on the counter next to Miku.

"Time and place, Darling. I'll be there." Miku held out the sauce packet and Luka dunked her nugget. She bit into it with a satisfied hum.

"Blackened ranch."

"Nectar of the Lord," Miku agreed.

They enjoyed a couple more chicken nuggets before Luka spoke up again. "Kaito just told me we shouldn't go out."

Miku laughed. "Poor you. Need a place to stay at tonight? I'll be your rebound."

Luka slapped Miku's thigh and squeezed. The tone flesh hugged the black slacks in just the way Luka liked. She imagined she could feel the smooth flesh underneath. "You're turning me on. At work. What's up with you today?"

Miku placed her own hand on top her girlfriend's. "The heat is making me delirious. Get my mind off it and tell me more about why Kaito decided to define your relationship to him."

"I'm not sure if I should. It would be breaking his trust." Luka twisted her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Miku squeezed. "I'm not going to force you, but that's never stopped you from telling me something before."

Luka winced. "Guess not, huh?" She let go of Miku. It was too damn hot to even hold hands. "I should probably warn you anyways. Kaito has been talking to me about asking you out."

"YES!" Miku yelled, throwing her fists in the air victoriously.

Luka felt like she'd been slapped. "Pardon me!?"

"Take that!" Miku jeered. She pointed her index finger at Luka, only an inch from her nose. Luka slapped the accusing gesture away and pressed forward, grabbing Miku by the waist and sealing her to her place on the service counter. She pushed her face close and sneered.

"Why exactly are you so damn excited, woman?"

Miku blushed. "Luka, you know how I get when you're forceful."

Luka dug her nails into Miku's sides, eliciting a throaty yelp from the smaller girl. Their breaths mingled and Miku struggled not to grab Luka's ass and pull her closer to herself. She failed.

"Explain," Luka growled. Miku could feel the rumbling in her chest. Luka leaned forward and flicked her tongue across Miku's earlobe, a signal that she wasn't acting in anger. She was teasing her and Miku would be the first to admit that it was working. Very well. _Very_ well.

Miku licked her lips and summoned up all the resolve she had to keep her voice from breaking. She let go of her girlfriend's rear and tried to push her away. Luka held still.

"In the five years we've been together. All this time, back in school, even now, it's always been me having to bat away the lustful eyes glittering at you."

"Really now?" Luka whispered. She ducked her head lower and licked at her girlfriend's neck.

"Luka, stop," Miku protested in a voice that betrayed her real thoughts. She continued on, breathing heavier from Luka's teeth on her throat. "All this time and finally, _finally_ , you have to be the one to deal with somebody interested in me."

Luka looked up into Miku's eyes and her icy blues held her in place. "You enjoy watching me suffer?"

"I enjoy watching you squirm," Miku corrected, never breaking their contact. "But not when it's three hundred degrees in here. Could you please get off of me until we get home?"

"That a promise?"

"That's a demand."

Luka let go of Miku's waist and stepped back. "Happy to oblige, my love."

The assistant manager let out a deep breath and removed her hat. She pulled the tie off the bun in her hair, letting her long teal locks hit the counter behind her.

"You're cleaning up any stray hairs," Luka warned. She lifted up her untucked shirt and began shaking it out.

Miku watched, completely still as hints of milky flesh appeared under every wave of the red polo. "What are you doing?"

"Airing out the sweat," Luka explained. She lifted her shirt up to her bra. "Check it out, I'm surprised the shirt isn't stained.

Miku checked it out. Very carefully. Sweat left a glistening sheen on the ridges of Luka's toned stomach. Hours upon hours at the gym working muscles were on display as every dip and curve of her lover's tummy was carefully framed by the dripping sweat. She enviously watched a drop of moisture travel from the edge of Luka's plain black bra down the subtle ridge between her abs and pool in her small belly button. For the first time in the day, maybe her life, Miku thanked God for the heat. She reached for the packet of sauce next to her.

Luka, holding her shirt up, looked concerned. "You're spacing out. Are you alright, MikuuUUUU!?" she screamed as the packet of sauce flew forward and hit her directly in the center of her abdomen. The liquid, loosened from the intense heat, splattered all over her stomach and oozed down, filling every crevice with sweet sticky fluid.

"Miku, that wasn't funny! It got on my pants!"

"Oh, shut up," Miku dismissed, getting off the counter and sinking to her knees. Her head only reached to the stem of Luka's long legs. "I'm the one that does the laundry." She slowly licked her lips and raised her head towards Luka's saucy abs. "And I'm the one who cleans up the messes."

Luka yelped as Miku's tongue took a long lick up the side of her stomach. She bent down to give her short girlfriend better access and grabbed her by the hair with one hand, keeping her shirt up with the other. "Miku, we're at work," she moaned hopelessly as her lover lapped up all the sauce on her body. She let out a long groan as Miku's tongue began circling inside her navel.

"I know, I know. But nobody's here," Miku argued. She licked just under Luka's belly button, enjoying the salty taste of sweat mixed with the spicy sweetness of the dipping sauce. She could smell more than just the scent of pepper and ranch coming off of her girlfriend's filthy body. "Kaito will be in the freezer for another ten minutes. I need," she sniffed at Luka's pants, "three."

Luka pulled hard on Miku's silky teal hair, forcing the girl to stand with an erotic scream. She popped the button on the front of her pants with one quick movement. "I get you off in under two and you owe me a foot rub."

Miku purred as she unfastened Luka's pants. "I finish you first and you give me a tongue bath."

Luka kissed Miku roughly. She forced her tongue into her lover's mouth and enjoyed the delicious taste of blackened ranch. She broke away from the kiss for only a moment while she slipped her hand beneath pants and panties. "Don't make me _want_ to lose."

"Hey, girls! Are you done with HOLY SHIT!"

Miku squeaked into Luka's mouth and pulled her tongue out just in time to miss clenching teeth. They pulled their hands out of each other's pants as fast as possible and jumped apart. Kaito looked like he had seen a ghost. An appealing ghost if the gleam in his eyes meant anything.

"How much did you see!?" Miku yelled in fear.

Luka rolled her eyes. She haphazardly zipped and buttoned her pants back up. No rush. "A lot, clearly. Look at that black hole he calls a mouth."

"Luka, Miku," Kaito mumbled. He shut his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them Miku was still in front of him with her pants unbuttoned and the most intense blush he had ever seen on anyone's face. Luka was still in front of him but now she was licking and sucking on her fingers. "Oh man."

"I did warn you, Kaito," Luka said, pulling the fingers out of her mouth and swiping them across her already dirty pants. "Asking out Miku is a bad idea."

"You're pretty calm about this whole thing!" Miku accused, looking at Luka like she would die of embarrassment. "At least pretend like you care we got caught having sex on the counter at Chicken Fillet!"

"Sweetheart, we were _fucking_ on the counter at Chicken Fillet and we got caught by the poor guy with a huge crush on you," Luka corrected. "I kind of feel bad for Kaito."

"We're going to lose our jobs!" Miku cried. "You were so worried about that a couple minutes ago while I was licking sauce off your stupid sexy abs!"

"Licking sauce!?" Kaito interjected.

Luka shrugged. "I was in character."

"Everybody hold on a second!" Kaito exploded. Miku and Luka looked at him questioningly. Just noticing, Miku hurriedly buttoned her pants. Kaito let out a troubled breath. "First I find out one of my best friends is a lesbian then ten minutes later I find her having...relations with my crush!? Is anyone thinking about how I feel here?"

"I said I felt bad for you."

"You could have told me and saved me the trouble!" Kaito covered his face in his hands. "I can't believe this. Miku is so kind. So gentle. She was always so sweet to me. She goes to church every week-"

"Are you saying I can't be a Christian because of my sexual preference?" Miku interrupted.

Kaito held up an apologetic hand. "No, of course not! I'm sorry, it's just, well, extremely surprising."

Miku frowned. "If I had a dollar for every time we've heard that."

"Miku, stop," Luka ordered. She paced over and ran a soothing hand through her hair. "That's not what he means, he's just struggling with his words."

"Exactly," Kaito agreed, finally calming down a bit. He pulled off his hat and ruffled his hair. "I don't mean anything bad and I'm not disgusted or anything. I'm still stunned. It's like, imagine if you caught Luka having...relations with me, Miku."

"Eww, no," both girls said in chorus.

Kaito grimaced. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

Luka let go of Miku and leaned against the counter. "Whatever. Well, it was a good job and I'll miss it. Kaito, I'm going to suggest you for my replacement."

"No!" Kaito yelled. Luka raised an eyebrow. "I mean, thank you, but you're not going to get fired! Nobody has to know about this."

Miku smiled in anticipation. "Really?"

"Of course," Kaito assured. "I wouldn't sell out my friends."

Miku squealed in delight and Luka pumped her fist in the air.

"Kaito, I would hug you right now if I wasn't covered in assorted filth."

"I'm okay, Luka," he said, his lips twisting awkwardly.

The manager nodded. "Let's clean up and get out of here then. Kaito, don't worry about the counter, I'm gonna bleach this sucker."

"I'm going to wash my hands," Miku added.

"I'm going to reconsider asking out Meiko," Kaito continued.

"That's the spirit, buddy!"

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

Miku and Luka sat outside the office of a Mr. Steven Duke, the district manager for Chicken Fillet in their region.

They were called through a special summons stemming from a complaint filed by a customer. Since there was a grievance, the regional management was forced to check the camera logs for the month as per company policy. The irate woman complaining about mayonnaise was found to be in the wrong. Unfortunately the cameras picked up on something else.

"This is your fault," Miku accused in a whisper. There was nobody else in the waiting room but her shame had paralyzed her for days since they got the letter. Luka was just happy to hear her voice.

"I wasn't the one who threw the sauce," Luka argued.

Miku sucked her teeth. Luka smiled triumphantly.

"I'm going to tell them that you seduced me," Miku warned. "Blinded me with your gorgeous looks and tantalizing tummy."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I'm going to tell them you raped me."

"What!?" Miku hissed. "Don't joke about that!"

"I'm innocent!" Luka whined.

"Anybody who saw the video would be able to tell you weren't raped, idiot."

Luka smiled that stupid charismatic smile Miku loved too much. "Guess we're going down together then."

Miku looked at her feet. "Guess so."

Luka let her head fall back and hit the wall. "Miku, when we're unemployed and hopelessly poor I'll still love you."

Miku reached over and took Luka's hand into her own. "I'll always love you, Luka."

The door to the office opened and they both looked up to find Mr. Duke smiling at them. He was tall and rail thin with a pair of thick glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. Luka expected a suit but he was wearing a pair of plaid dress shorts and a yellow polo as if he just got back from the golf course. He probably did. "Come on in, girls."

Luka gulped. Miku squeezed her hand. They stood up and walked into the office together, taking the two seats offered across the large wooden desk in front of the window. Mr. Duke walked around the desk and sat lazily on the edge, ignoring the big plush chair. Luka found it odd.

"First, I wanted to give you some commendation, Ms. Megurine," Mr. Duke said in a thick Southern drawl. Luka's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Duke, but I'm not sure why."

The man laughed, loud and large, a sound neither of them expected out of his slim frame. "Call me Steve."

"Certainly, uh, Steve. Please, call me Luka."

Mr. Steve looked over to Miku expectantly. She flinched.

"Sure, um, call me Miku, I guess."

He looked back at Luka with a grin. "Your partner isn't as well spoken as you, Luka."

Luka found herself smiling despite the horrible circumstances of an oddly friendly man sitting on a desk about to interrogate them for banging at a fast food restaurant. "Yeah, I try, but my lessons don't take."

Miku pouted as Luka and Mr. Du-Steve shared a laugh. It stopped naturally and Steve cleared his throat.

"So, I wanted to give you commendation on your restaurant, Luka. Your Chicken Fillet makes the most money out of all the ones in my district and those figures only happened after you were promoted."

Luka smiled warmly, starting to feel comfortable, afraid that was all going to be torn down. "I appreciate the words, Steve. I try my best."

"Indeed," Steve agreed with an exaggerated nod. He got off the desk and reached under it. Luka's eyes bulged at the bottle of beer that appeared in his hand as he pulled it back out. "Want one?"

Luka shared a wary look with her girlfriend. "No, thank you."

Steve frowned. "Don't like Bud? I have Coors down here too."

"No, it's alright, thanks," Luka replied. She wondered when she was going to wake up.

"Ah, I get it. Import kind of girl," Steve conjectured. Accurately, Luka mentally noted. He twisted the cap off of his beer and took a long gulp. He finally sat down in his large office chair and spun around in it absently. "Nice day out."

"Beautiful," Luka agreed.

"Always lucky for me, nice days like this," Steve said. "You should have seen me on the course today. On the seventh hole I... are you alright, Miku?"

Luka looked to her girlfriend. Her teal eyes were darkened menacingly. Her cute tiny hands were gripping the arms of her chair with all of her strength. Her crossed legs were bouncing nervously. She seemed like she was going to explode. She did.

"Are you going to fire us or not!?"

"Miku!" Luka yelled, looking nervously to Steve, who seemed amused.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Miku slapped the sides of her chair. "Of course not! But getting yelled at and fired would be a lot better than this slow torture!"

"Miku, stop," Luka begged.

" What kind of guy drinks a beer while firing a couple of girls for having intercourse in his restaurant?"

Steve shrugged. "Not me."

Miku's lips twisted. She looked like she had sucked on a lime. Luka pleadingly grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Sweetheart, don't make this worse, please." She was ignored.

"Okay then, 'Steve.' What are you doing right now!?" Miku screamed.

Steve laughed that full, bellowing guffaw yet again. Luka sank in her chair, waiting for it to go from bad to worse. Steve stopped laughing and set his beer on the desk. He gave Luka a wink. "She's a firecracker, that girl. How'd you nab her, a cattle prod?"

Luka sputtered, unable to keep the laugh in. The deadly glance she was receiving from her lover let her know how much she was going to regret that. Steve held up a hand.

"Sorry, sorry, that wasn't nice," he apologized. "It's just that you remind me of my Sweetie at home. Getting too familiar, aren't I?"

Luka nodded very quickly. "Of course not. Right, Miku?"

Miku crossed her arms. "I'm guessing your 'Sweetie' doesn't take too kindly to rude remarks either?"

Steve chuckled. "'Course not. Keeps the relationship spicy though. Maybe not as spicy as blackened ranch but who knows about that?"

Miku choked. Luka could feel the sweat beginning to pool on her brow. Here it was.

"So, as much as I'd like to have a bit more of a chat," Steve started. He paused to take a swig of his beer. Luka sat in suspense as he let out a satisfied hum. "You two would like to get to the meat and potatoes. Is this the first time something like this has happened, girls?"

"Yes!" Luka answered, quickly and much too loudly. Miku slowly nodded confirmation.

"Alright," Steve accepted. "I trust you. We have a testimony here from a 'Kaito Shion' at your restaurant stating that you two are the picture of professionalism and determination at work. He states that nobody on the staff even knew about the relationship you two share. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Miku answered, owning up to her work. Luka mentally thanked Kaito for the good word.

"Keep it that way. That nobody at Chicken Fillet knows about you two," Steve ordered. "And the camera logs never leave this office."

Miku coughed. Luka winced before realizing what was said. She shot up from her chair. "Steve, what are you saying!?"

He smiled and leaned back, enjoying a long sip of beer. "Here at Chicken Fillet we do pride ourselves on tenants of family, morality, and wholesomeness. Part of that creed includes an understanding of the importance of forgiveness, as underlined in the teachings of our Lord, Jesus Christ, and I found it in my good heart to forgive your mistake."

"What..."

"We got that speech on video too," Steve said. "I'm a laid back guy. I can forgive a fireable offence for the best manager in my district. As long as nobody else finds out. I'm sure you both know the way our bosses tend to treat people of 'that' juxtaposition?"

Luka and Miku nodded firmly in time. It was a risk they took upon applying for the jobs. Chicken Fillet was known for questionable attitudes towards homosexuals.

"Now, before you start crying and we hug and all that, I want to make some changes," Steve revealed. "First, Miku, you're transferring to a different restaurant. I trust that this won't happen again but we don't need to take any risks. Second, Luka, you're going to report to me every month and go over things. I'll teach some stuff about my job, you can tell me about the daily grind and what we need to change at our franchises. Maybe one day you'll be sitting in this chair. How does that sound?"

Luka pinched herself. She wasn't dreaming. "Steve, can you adopt me?"

Miku slapped her arm.

"That sounds great," Miku answered. "Thank you for all of this and sorry for being so rude."

"No harm no foul, Miss," Steve replied. "You'll get details of the new arrangements in the mail. Take good care of that tall lady you got. She's a good one."

Miku smiled. "I don't know what she'd do without me."

"Next time, I'll have some Heineken for you, Luka," Steve offered.

Luka was still dumbstruck. She stared ahead in disbelief. "Thanks."

"See ya, later!" Steve smiled and waved, signalling them to go. Miku quickly got up and shuffled a still standing unblinking Luka out the door, noticing the wall of pictures featuring Steve and another man with a dog. She ignored them and pushed on, closing the door behind her.

Luka just stood still. "Miku, we weren't fired."

"Nope."

"Miku, I got promoted."

"Yep."

"Miku-"

"Are you considering how much it's going to suck to have to work at two different restaurants?" Miku interrupted.

"Who cares!" Luka cheered. "We had gay sex in Chicken Fillet and didn't get sent to prison or whatever!"

Miku sighed. Her girlfriend was finally pepping up. She wrapped an arm around her waist with a smile. She loved her like this. "Maybe my nightly praying worked?"

"Of course it did!" Luka assured. "Who wouldn't listen to someone as cute as you? God had no choice but to help!"

Miku shook her head. "Don't say things like that so casually."

Luka smirked. "What things?"

Miku looked all around them. Nobody was near. She tiptoed up to her girlfriend's ear. "Things that make me want to ravish you."

Luka purred. She swiftly moved, grabbing a handful of Miku's ass through her light summery dress. The smaller girl's squeak was silenced by a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait until we get home," Luka offered with a wink.


End file.
